


We Go to Rio

by ERamos9696



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Partners in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: Steve and Danny find themselves working a case in Rio, not knowing that they are being studied by a street sweeper.  There is love in the air during Carnival, but for our boys, McDanno is everyday.





	We Go to Rio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [11chance11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/11chance11/gifts).



We Go to Rio

The street sweeper walks over another body, accidentally pushing his broom into him.  The unconscious man stirs letting the street sweeper know that he is alive. Like all the other drunks in the street, they are making it hard for him to do his job.  He shouldn’t complain though. Jobs are more and more scarce and Carnival is really the worst time of the year. Other than that, it’s cigarette butts and discarded plastic beer mugs.

He looks over to see an unfamiliar scene.  Two men, a tall brunette and a small blonde are in the corner of the street both looking up to one of the hotel rooms above one of the busier bars.  

He knows without a doubt that they are police officers of some agency, but there’s something else.  It’s the way the men seem to be brushing up against each other, like they belong side by side.

He puts more of his trash into his can on wheels, and now he swears that the two men are sharing a kiss.  The smaller one pushes the taller one off him and seems to scold him for taking his eyes off whatever they were watching.  The taller one laughs and that annoys the blonde one causing him to walk away. Suddenly the taller one takes three long steps and swings the smaller one to face him and kisses him.  It’s a movie in slow motion. It’s long and passionate and the smaller one isn’t annoyed anymore. Both men stop when they realize that the street sweeper is staring at them. The taller one walks over to him and the street sweeper doesn’t know which way to go.  It’s too late though, he is in his face.

“I need to borrow your uniform,” the tall one says in his broken Portuguese.

“I cannot.  I will be fired,” he tells him in English.

“Oh, good, you speak English.  I need to rent your uniform.”

“Rent?  I cannot.  I will be fired.”

“Will you rent it to me for,” the brunette reaches for his wallet and quickly realizes that he does not have it, “wait a second.”  He waves the blonde over to them.

The blonde comes to join the conversation, “Yes, Steven?”

“Baby, I need all the cash you have.”

“And where is your cash?” he asks as he takes out his wallet.

“This is my partner, Detective Danny McGarrett-Williams.  I’m Commander Steve McGarrett-Williams of the _Hawaii Five-O_ task force, and we will give you,” he takes the money from Danny and counts it out quickly, “five hundred dollars, American money, if you let me just borrow your uniform.”  He hands him the money and the street sweeper counts it.

“Steven, are you insane? We can buy a uniform for a tenth of that.”

“We don’t have time Danno.” Before Steve can start with the reasons why, the street sweeper is standing in his bikini underwear handing Steve his uniform, his broom and pushing his trash can to him.

All the men make their way to the alley so Steve can change into his borrowed duds.

 

It’s been about an hour and the street sweeper is still watching the officer in his clothes cleaning the same side of the street.  He’s actually doing a great job of it. He observes the detective keeping an eye on both his partner and the hotel room. He wonders if he heard the Commander correctly when he introduced himself.   _Married_ , he realized.  

 

He had been married to the same woman for thirty-three years.  He doesn’t remember a time where he and his wife ever shared a kiss like the one he had witnessed earlier.  He knew that he loved his wife and he couldn’t imagine a day without her, but what these two had was passion.  He never had that with Maria or any of his mistresses. The mistresses were many when he worked his clerk job at the office of Tourism and Hospitality, but like so many other jobs in Brazil, technology won and his job was lost.  And now his street sweeper job was all there was with his tiny apartment, ungrateful children, and his ever-fattening wife. She was once a beauty to look at, but that changed after she learned of the fourth mistress, or was it the fifth? She lost her good looks and he also believed that she had lost most of her mind. For the first time he realized that all this was his fault.  

He decided he knew what he would do with the money.  He would take his newfound cash and hire a hooker for a quick ass pounding, something that his wife had not allowed in years.

Steven and Danny came back into the alley dragging their man in cuffs and in and out of consciousness.  He didn’t know who had caused the damage, but by the way Danny looked with blood dripping from his hand, the answer was obvious.

Steve took off the jumper and gave it back to the street cleaner.  

“Thank you, Andres.”  Steve learned his name from the tiny badge that came with the uniform.

Andres grabbed his jumper and put it on quickly.  He wanted to get back to his area before any questions were asked.  He thanked them as he hurried back.

 

Five hours later, Andres was coming to the end of his shift and he was thinking about the brothel he would be visiting soon.  He took the last bag of trash out of the rolling can and set it on the corner where the government truck would come later to get them all.  It was in the corner of his eye that he saw the two officers walking hand in hand on the other side of the street. Andres hid in the shadows not wanting to engage in conversation.  He had a whore to pounce and wanted to get to it.

Andres watched as both men talked about whatever and enjoyed each other’s company.  They took a table of the outdoor cafe and sat down practically on top of each other. Steve held onto Danny to say to the world that _this man is mine, please move on._  Danny didn’t mind though.  He left his hand on Steve’s thigh as they shared a menu even though there was one in front of Steve.  He watched as Steve played with Danny’s ear. Both men ordered when the waitress came and they handed her the menus.  He didn’t think that they could get any closer, but Steve turned his body to listen to what it was that Danny was telling him.  Both men laughed at the same time. When the laughing subdued, both men leaned in for a kiss. Andres knew that it was more than being in the _open_ streets of Brazil, that these two men were like this all the time.  

Steve and Danny stood up and Steve threw a few bills onto the table signing to the waitress that they had changed their mind.  It was Danny that took Steve’s hand and was leading them back to the same street from which they came.

Andres watched as both men turned the corner.  His phone rang in his pocket. It was his wife texting asking what time he would be home.

He looked down at the phone screen for a while and then finally replied he was on his way.

Andres would buy his wife flowers, and candy, the kind with the cream that she liked, and a small envelope.  When he got home, he handed her the flowers and candy and at first she grew suspicious. He knew she had every reason to feel that way.  He told her to sit and he told her of the two crazy policemen from Hawaii and everything he witnessed. For a moment her laughter reminded him of the cafe scene.  He walked over to her side of the table and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. It was not like the one he saw the men share, but it was more meaningful than anything they had done in years.  He handed her the envelope with the all the cash that remained.

He might not have what Steve and Danny had, but he would spend the rest of his years trying to come close.  

**Author's Note:**

> As we wait for season 9, we the McDanno fan fic writers will have to fill the void. I also hope that you are all enjoying our "A Day in the Life" series. Happy29 and I are very devoted to keeping the series going. 
> 
> If you have time, please read "Operation Prom Kings" and "Sometimes Gracie Has PTSD". When I get my fics to 1000 hits I feel like I have hit my goal. So all hits are appreciated.
> 
> I love writing fics that are Gracie rich. I like writing about the family, so a lot of my stories are about the McGarrett-Williams family. 
> 
> Happy29 and I like writing the whole family package.
> 
> To 11Chance11, we thank you for taking the time in reading our fics. We also appreciate you taking the time to comment. 
> 
> I wish we could write one piece and devote it to all our readers. We are getting there.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not pretend or claim to own the characters of H50.


End file.
